1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and a rear projection display apparatus.
2. Related Art
For example, as an apparatus that displays a desired image (in particular, an advertisement such as CM) on a screen, there is known an apparatus configured to scan a laser beam emitted from a light source in a lateral direction and a longitudinal direction of a screen using an optical scanner and a galvanometer mirror (see, for example, JP-A-2009-134194).
However, in such an apparatus, problems explained below occur because the screen always has light diffusion properties. First, when an image is not formed on the screen, the screen disturbs the sight. Second, an image is not always displayed over the entire area of the screen. In some case, an image is displayed only in a part (e.g., the center) of the screen. In such a case, a portion of the screen on which the image is not displays disturbs the sight. Third, when an image is displayed on the screen widely known to the public, it is difficult to attract attention of observers. In other words, even if an image is displayed on the screen that is evidently the screen, since this is common to the observers, the observers feel no novelty and have no particular interest in the displayed image.